


What is your wish?

by xpersephonesx



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Klaroline, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpersephonesx/pseuds/xpersephonesx
Summary: A simple aesthetic fluffy





	What is your wish?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was a speed edit, but very care!  
> I hope you liked!


End file.
